federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Alaris Sonian
Alaris Sonian is a member of Section 31 and the head of the CID Earth investigative department. He was only below the CID head, Admiral Campbell until 2408 when he took over Captain Reese's position as the head of Presidential Security in Paris. He held this position until his death in January, 2410 - a death ruled as accidental drowning. Background Information Alaris was raised on Betazed in a middle class family. He had a classic sibling rivalry with his older sister, Anita, that eventually evolved into a good natured teasing relationship. In 2404, Anita and her family were killed in the Thalaron Attack on Betazed. Alaris was devastated by the loss, and blamed himself for not learning about the attack beforehand through underground channels. Believing that his talents could be better served on Earth to prevent further attacks on the Federation, he accepted the position in the CID and moved to Earth with his family. In 2409, he made a decisive move withing Section 31 and used the help of Kylo Endana to take over the Section by eliminating all those on the top tier. This was discovered and stopped by Caleb Hedrin and Samantha Elbrunne and covered up as an accidental drowning as Alaris had died in a Section bunker with no known trace to anyone else. Current Spouse(s) Kestra Sonian Alaris met Kestra while serving as an investigative security officer on Betazed in 2375.They married three years later, when they were both ready to start a family. They were married on April 09, 2378. They have two children together. Children Alaris has two children with Kestra Sonian including Demeter Sonian (October 6, 2379) and Tessa Sonian (January 14, 2381). They are both Betazoids. No other information is available. Starfleet Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Academy from 2356 – 2360, Alaris entered into the Security division with a degree in Investigative Securities. Military Career Upon graduation, Alaris returned to his home on Betazed to serve as an investigative security officer. He fought in the Battle of Betazed, and joined an underground resistance cell when the battle was lost. After rescuing prisoners and fleeing the planet, he was temporarily stationed on Earth. Following the war, Alaris returned to his old post on Betazed. He eventually left the post for good in 2404 after the Thalaron attack, and is currently stationed on Earth as the head of Presidential Security. Rank History: Ensign: 2360-2364 ** Lt. JG: 2364-2366 ** Lieutenant: 2366-2374 ** Lt. Commander: 2374-2380 ** Commander: 2380-2389 ** Captain: 2389-2410. Section 31 During the Battle of Betazed, Alaris’s parents were taken as prisoners by the Dominion. Alaris stayed on the planet the hopes of rescuing his parents. He found and joined the underground resistance. In a daring rescue, the underground resistance cell he was in saved several prisoners – including Alaris’s parents – and fled the planet. It was through a contact in the underground resistance that Alaris first learned of Section 31. Determined to end the war and protect the Federation by any means necessary, he joined. Over the years, Alaris raised within the ranks of the section. He is currently one of the heads. Until the attack on Archives, his identification was kept mostly secret, and only known to his direct subordinate and two other heads. Since the attack, he had to make his identity known to more agents in the efforts of remobilizing the section again after the attack. 2 Alaris Sonian Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Betazoid Category:Starfleet Category:Security/Law Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation Category:Deceased Category:July Category:2339 Category:All Characters